


Que o sol sempre brilhe e cure suas feridas

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocês experimentam toda a gama de emoções possíveis e — mesmo que não comece bem, e saibam que não há a cura para as profundas feridas que carregam — percebem que, ao final do dia, terão um ao outro.</p>
<p>(E isto é bom o bastante.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que o sol sempre brilhe e cure suas feridas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliburs (eaglelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/gifts).



> O título traduzido é culpa do Shura de Capricórnio que habita em mim. (E ~levemente~ inspirado na música Må solen alltid skina, de Eivør Pálsdóttir.)
> 
> Modesto presentinho (escrito lá pelos idos de janeiro) dedicado a Andromedas, que me fez embarcar no mar de feels MuDite. 
> 
> (O cosmo leonino em mim precisou mostrar a criança para o mundo. Mestre do Mal que me desculpe.)

Após o protocolo de praxe, a primeira coisa que ele faz é atirar-se em seus braços. Você o leva para dentro, suave e lentamente, enquanto espana alguns flocos de neve dos cabelos lilases.

Você pensa em todos os acontecimentos mais recentes. É inevitável que eles retornem à sua mente.

Todos têm menos de trinta anos de idade, e todos tiveram o peso do mundo colocado sobre as costas ao nascer — quais estrelas cruéis ditaram seus destinos?

(Tudo aconteceu cedo demais para vocês — como se vivessem em uma realidade terrivelmente acelerada.)

Até as mortes ocorreram cedo demais. O ciclo de renascimentos também parecia um capricho digno de Cronos.

Pergunta-se como conseguiram e conseguem sobreviver a este depois — esta nova vida surgida ao acaso — que não é assim tão idílico.

Não chega a ser uma tortura, contudo. Não quando você tem Mu em seus braços — e ainda que ele esteja chorando — porque, apesar de tudo, vocês estão novamente juntos.

(Podem reunir-se. Poderiam reunir-se uma e outra vez; quantas fossem necessárias. Isto faz todo o Universo girar no sentido correto. Tudo finalmente estava em ordem — ou quase.)

Você sabe que a primeira atitude de Mu foi subir de Áries até a sua casa — com todas as outras casas zodiacais no caminho ocupadas por seus respectivos habitantes.

De todos, quem ele procurou primeiro foi você.

Ele poderia ter corrido para os braços de Shaka ou de Dohko, mas nenhum dos dois saberia — ao menos, não como você — oferecer o que ele necessitava.

Talvez apenas Aldebaran fosse capaz de lidar com aquelas lágrimas de Mu — mas Aldebaran faria perguntas. E você poderia até ver a expressão de Mu quando ele se negasse a falar com o amigo, ludibriando-o para desviar o assunto.

Então restava você. Você apenas estaria lá, sem questionar, apenas oferecendo o calor de seu abraço.

Você se orgulhava de ser o único a saber como agir sem fazer com que Mu se fechasse e não retornasse para o contato. E, quando ele se retirava, podia ser por muito tempo.

Ele não queria falar, e você respeitava seu silêncio, e...

Você apenas sabia.

(Porque era você que estava ao lado dele quando os pesadelos tornavam-se mais frequentes do que o habitual. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, em um desses devaneios aterradores, ele chamava pelo seu nome?)

Todos vocês os tinham. Para Mu, no entanto — você pensa enquanto o observa: os cabelos lilases escondendo o rosto, as mãos delicadas em sua cintura, a pressão suave que os braços dele exercem sobre seu corpo — eles pareciam mais intensos.

Talvez apenas Shura e Saga os experimentassem na mesma intensidade — por razões agora conhecidas por todos.

(E você sabia porque também estava ao lado deles.)

Vocês viram e viveram demais, desde a mais tenra idade (e, conforme amadureciam, a sequência de acontecimentos apenas fazia tudo piorar).

Matar e morrer não era apenas uma metáfora. Não era de surpreender que todos estivessem, em maior ou menor grau, com a psique alquebrada.

Um sorriso vitorioso surge em seus lábios quando Mu suspira longamente, acalma-se, e apenas permite-se repousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

O silêncio não é incômodo e você até arriscaria dizer que sabe quais são os pensamentos dele.

Você também pensa em Shion — não como o Patriarca, comandante do Santuário, mas como o tutor de todos vocês.

Era assim que você o conhecia: sem a máscara de Grande Mestre; como a única figura paterna (mesmo que distante em sua imponência e severidade) para a maioria de vocês — inclusive para você.

Como Mu pôde te perdoar? — Às vezes a dúvida torna-se constante e, hoje, você pensa no dia em que ele desertou. Você o ajudou. Você o alertou.

Sabia que ele era forte o bastante, mesmo tão jovem, para sobreviver, e facilitou a fuga dele.

Acobertou-o porque, embora soubesse que ele era forte o bastante para sobreviver, vocês eram apenas crianças, e os questionamentos frequentes de Mu o colocavam em risco.

Seria esta a causa da maior aproximação entre vocês? Gratidão por parte dele? Ou, pior, ele se sentia em dívida com você?

Então, antes que complete o raciocínio, lembra-se de que Mu é melhor do que isto.

(Mas não é perfeito. Nenhum de vocês é. E é isto o que faz com que você o ame ainda mais.)

Quando ele retornou do exílio, poucos dias antes daqueles adolescentes estúpidos invadirem o Santuário, aquele olhar te marcou.

Ainda estavam no início da idade adulta, o que não impedia que você já tivesse visto aquilo antes. Os olhos verdes de Mu não eram apenas sonhadores, como os de suas recordações. Havia dor estampada neles.

E não era qualquer dor: era a dor da perda. Era o tipo de olhar que você encontrava naquelas pessoas que pareciam ter perdido o mundo inteiro.

(E Mu ainda tentou disfarçar com um sorriso, quando te viu.)

Naquela ocasião, Mu seguira uma rotina semelhante à que acontecia agora, mas você cantou para ele — uma balada sueca sobre amizade que você imaginava ter esquecido — e acreditou que tudo estaria bem, e que os temores dele eram infundados.

(Você deveria ter dado ouvidos às preocupações dele. Mu expôs, naquela ocasião, o temor de te perder.)

Ele sempre parecia conseguir solucionar e reparar a tudo — exceto, talvez, aos seus temores e pesares e a si.

Ele sempre parecia saber demais sobre tudo — exceto, talvez, sobre expressar os próprios sentimentos.

Mu sabia até em qual ponto vocês dois discordariam — mesmo hoje, sua opinião não muda.

Shion fraquejou e te decepcionou (embora você tenha tardado a conhecer e a aceitar estes sentimentos em relação a ele).

Antes mesmo de receber sua armadura, você o via com frequência no jardim de Peixes.

Shion carregava aquele olhar que você agora via refletido em Mu — e você sempre achou que, no caso de Shion, conhecendo a história que ele nunca queria contar, a causa fosse a tenebrosa história da Guerra Santa anterior.

Até Mu te contar, em um de seus arroubos infantis, muitos anos antes, sobre a capacidade de comunicar-se com as armaduras sagradas, de comungar com as lembranças delas ou algo assim...

Até você descobrir que aparentemente houvera algo mais entre o seu antecessor e Shion.

Chegou até a imaginar que algum dia encontraria Shion comunicando-se com algum fantasma na casa que um dia te pertenceria.

 

E você viu: uma figura espectral muito semelhante a você, segurando uma rosa branca e, ainda mais impressionante, um sorriso raro de Shion.

Pensou que fosse apenas fruto da sua imaginação infantil; mais uma de várias fantasiais irresistíveis nutridas por você naquela época.

Hoje, você percebe que tornou-se um homem um tanto diferente, sem tanta fantasia, embora ainda seja capaz exercitar a imaginação — o que te ocorre é ser constantemente golpeado pela realidade.

(Um pensamento estranho ocorreu a você naquele momento: você lamentou por não poder cultivar outras flores em seu jardim.)

Você pensa na ironia de quase repetir a história de Áries e Peixes. Sente-se privilegiado, contudo, por ser capaz de abraçar Mu sem feri-lo, por viver sem o afastamento. Sem tantas tragédias assim.

Lembra-se de agradecer aos deuses — lembra-se de agradecer especialmente à deusa grega do amor que inspirou o seu nome — quando acaricia a pele tão alva quanto a sua.

(Vocês não são namorados, pois não se rotulam como tal: são apenas pessoas que se amam. Ainda assim, quase sente dor física ao pensar que poderia ser você a negar o conforto de um abraço para Mu — quando você sabe que isto o conforta.)

Novamente, o incontrolável fluxo te leva a curiosas memórias.

Shion manteve com você o mesmo tratamento que dispensava para os demais aprendizes — e que certamente requeria um tanto de distanciamento emocional. Você pensa que nunca se apegou a ele.

Mas, para Mu (ao menos para o Mu criança), Shion era o mundo inteiro.

E Mu quebrou-se — irremediavelmente, você sabe — ao perdê-lo.

Você pensou que Saga seria mais um ponto de divergência. Descobrir-se-ia enganado.

Mu possuía a perigosa capacidade de colocar-se no lugar dos demais. Não havia como contestá-lo quando ele dizia que entendia que a culpa não era de Saga.

(Porém pouco sabia lidar consigo com a mesma gentileza - e você sabia disto mesmo que ele nada dissesse. Aliás, você sabia disto porque ele nada dizia ao se entristecer.)

Você sabia pois as cicatrizes emocionais eram nítidas demais para serem ignoradas e você via as lágrimas e ouvia os suspiros.

"Logo passa", ele costuma dizer para você.

Ele, que, aos seus olhos, sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso.

(Ele poderia enganar a qualquer pessoa, menos a você.)

E você apenas sabe também que o sofrimento dele é muito mais profundo do que ele deixaria transparecer.

Pergunta-se como pôde deixá-lo chegar a isto. Se faria diferença se algum dia você fosse visitá-lo. Então lembra-se de que havia Saga — e Saga tornou-se o seu mundo, naquela época.

Saga, com seus demônios. Saga, com sua complexidade fascinante e sedutora. Saga, por quem você lutaria até que o mundo acabasse.

Uma de suas recordações é de quando você ofendeu Saga — quando ainda não compreendia o que acontecia a ele, quando ainda desconhecia a extensão dos tormentos dele.

E, antes que pudesse perceber — antes que pudesse impedir — você estava lá. Ciente da verdade. Ao lado dele. Tentando mantê-lo por perto; tentando mantê-lo a salvo de si mesmo.

Por algum tempo. Depois, você apenas aceitou que aquela outra parte também era Saga e parou de questionar. Você sabia lidar com nuances, afinal; sempre fora excelente nisto. Sempre fora o melhor com nuances de qualquer tipo.

Você gravitava devotadamente, graciosamente, em torno de Saga.

E, durante os momentos mais carnais, você frequentemente o dominava — e a sensação que sobrevinha era… Poderosa? Indescritível?

Era como ter o mundo a seus pés, por um momento. Era como não precisar se importar com nada no mundo, além daquele momento.

Você era correspondido; sabia que Saga também estava lá por você (mesmo que ele quase se desfizesse, aprisionado no caos de sua própria mente).

(Mas você não estava lá por Mu quando ele mais precisou de você. Ninguém estava lá por Mu, quando ele precisou de alguém, você se corrige.)

Então a dúvida se apodera de você. Sua presença realmente faria diferença para Mu?

(Você jamais pensou em curá-lo, jamais cogitou que uma pessoa — ou mesmo um deus — possuísse tal poder. Tudo o que poderia fazer era confortá-lo — como você faz agora.)

Sob o abraço, ele continua trêmulo. Você devolve-lhe o cachecol que ele retirara ao entrar —desnecessário devido à climatização agradável de sua morada — e, com um sorriso, pergunta-lhe se ele quer um agasalho.

Ele retruca, lançando-te um olhar dos pés à cabeça. Você é mais esguio do que ele, é o que ele diz, embora isto não seja tão verdadeiro assim.

Você não contra-argumenta pois não seria algo proveitoso.

— Vamos tomar um chá, então. — Diz, enquanto enlaça a cintura dele, sentindo o calor do aconchego dele, sentindo o aroma (cuidadosamente calculado, você imagina — do contrário, seria enjoativo, mas nele era apenas doce e agradável) de jasmins e baunilha desprendendo-se de Mu.

De certa maneira, a presença dele também te conforta. Você, então, beija-lhe a testa. Vê as feições tomadas por surpresa.

Os olhos de Mu tornam-se plangitivos novamente. Você ergue as sobrancelhas, pronto para perguntar o que há de errado agora, ou para dar um sermão; pois você estava ali, disponível, alerta, aberto a tudo.

(Uma das primeiras coisas que Mu disse a você, depois de regressar, é que quase não se lembrava de como era estar em seus braços.)

— Desculpe, Afrodite. Está tudo bem.

Mu respira profundamente e, finalmente, sorri para você, antes de aproximar timidamente os lábios dos seus. Ele se afasta, ainda que permita que as mãos delicadas brinquem seus cabelos.

— É como você disse outro dia. — Ele diz, limpando as lágrimas com uma das mãos.

Outro dia, você sabe, foi há alguns meses. Ainda assim, você é capaz de reimaginar cada detalhe daquele dia — tão parecido com o de hoje — inclusive suas próprias palavras.

— Isto — você disse a Mu, abraçando-o até que ele se acalmasse, e percebendo que ele não sabia como agir — é afeto. Você pode não ser estranho ao ato de doá-lo, pois tem um aprendiz. Mas é melhor que aprenda a recebê-lo, porque você precisa.

(Antes que ele retrucasse, e ele ensaiou uma resposta, você continuou o seu discurso.)

— Precisa se acostumar a receber meus parcos porém eficientes recursos para confortá-lo, se pretende continuar vindo aqui nesse estado.

(A voz de Mu é o que te traz novamente à realidade do momento presente.)

— Continuo vindo aqui nesse estado… Me desculpe por isso, Afrodite.

Sua resposta é um gesto majestoso e elegante de quem não se importa com o estado de Mu quando ele chega a você.

(Você considera um privilégio tê-lo por perto, porque você aprendeu a amá-lo. Aprendeu a amar a versão adulta de Mu. Aprendeu a amar todas as facetas mostradas apenas para você: dores e temores represados há anos sendo confidenciados, os sorrisos, a empolgação quase infantil quando ele começa a falar sobre as estrelas.)

— Você sabe que estarei aqui sempre que precisar de um ombro amigo.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguem, interrompidos apenas pelo som da sua chaleira. Você inspira o aroma reconfortante com notas de canela, cravo, anis, e cardamomo.

Mu tem uma expressão solene quando desvia o olhar da xícara para você.

— Não venho aqui apenas em busca de consolo ou afeto. Venho para cá em busca de você.

Sabe também que Mu te procura porque você não teme dizer-lhe a verdade sem rodeios, quando necessário.

(Mais uma vez, há um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Você não tem muitos floreios, contudo possui bastante tato para lidar com as pessoas. Diferentemente de certo outro cavaleiro que estava muito frequentemente entre você e Mu.)

— Todos nós sentimos, suponho. Um certo vazio que nunca é preenchido.

Seus olhos tornam-se tão distantes quanto os de Mu, quando ele está prestes a ausentar-se do contato humano.

A única exceção é sempre Kiki — a quem você aprendeu a amar, ao seu modo.

E, se Shion estivesse vivo, ele também teria os privilégios da presença de Mu.

Mas quem seria Mu, se Shion ainda estivesse vivo?

Certamente não seria este Mu que veio correndo para seus braços ao primeiro sinal de lágrimas — que ele não ousaria mostrar para ninguém mais. Não quando ele dizia que o choro dele não tinha justificativa.

(Conhecendo-o tão bem, você sabe que ele só não tem pudor com as lágrimas quando está completamente sobrecarregado, mas mesmo assim pode explicá-las.)

Quem Mu seria se não tivesse vivido no exílio por tantos anos?

Quem seriam vocês, se tivessem nascido em um outro mundo, em uma outra época? Quem seriam vocês, se não fossem Cavaleiros de Atena?

Você jamais encontraria as respostas para essas perguntas.

— Sabe, Afrodite… — Mu interrompe seu devaneio. — Prefiro pensar que, se há algum vazio em nós, trata-se de um espaço para nos construirmos como pessoas melhores.

A princípio, você pensa que aquilo soa como um discurso de autoajuda. Depois, você percebe que pouco teria como refutar, porque você concorda com Mu.

E sabe que concorda com ele porque a esperança é a moeda mais valiosa no mundo onde vivem — pois mantê-la, a despeito da alcunha de Cavaleiros da Esperança, é quase ou tão mais difícil do que fazer o cosmo flamejar em máxima potência.

(Você pode não saber as respostas para quem vocês seriam, se todas as hipóteses que passaram pela sua mente fossem realidade. Mas você sabe quem vocês são agora; e isto é bom o bastante.)

O sorriso de Mu é seu deleite. Você o retribui, compreendendo tudo o que está nas entrelinhas.

Você sempre se corrige ao pensar que o ama como a um irmão, pois isto seria diminuir o que existe entre vocês.

Você sempre se corrige ao pensar que — talvez — estimem-se como amantes o fariam, pois isto seria enfraquecer o que existe entre vocês.

O amor compartilhado é muito maior do que qualquer definição e portanto não pode ser encaixado em nenhum outro lugar que não seja entre vocês.

Trata-se de algo único, especial: exatamente como os encontros que vocês têm.

Quando saem de sua morada, com braços entrelaçados, o único sinal da neve é a fina camada presente no chão e nas escadarias. Saudados pelo suave sol do final de tarde, vocês fazem uma pausa, cerram os olhos por alguns instantes, e sorriem.

Vocês experimentam toda a gama de emoções possíveis e — mesmo que não comece bem, e saibam que não há a cura para as profundas feridas que carregam — percebem que, ao final do dia, terão um ao outro.

(E isto é bom o bastante.)


End file.
